The dramatic increase in HIV/AIDS, tuberculosis and malaria research that has occurred in Tanzania over the past decade has challenged existing research bioethics resources and infrastructure in Tanzania. Procedures, computerized management and monitoring systems and IRB structural components at Muhimbili University of Health and Allied Sciences (MUHAS) are insufficient for the level of research activities being undertaken at the institution. Some critical program elements are actually non-existent and these deficiencies can have a significant detrimental impact on on-going or future critical research projects. The overall goal of our project is to establish new and strengthen existing expertise in IRB management and training among research scientists, faculty, health care providers and other professionals at MUHAS and throughout Tanzania. Dartmouth has a long-standing collaboration with the MUHAS Research Ethics Committee (REC) and this grant will allow us to assist the REC to the next step in development. Further, Dartmouth has established research and training collaborations in Tanzania on which to build innovative IRB support programs. The specific aims are to (1) establish a new electronic IRB management, tracking and monitoring database system at MUHAS, (2) develop a series of joint videoconference review sessions and training workshops for the Dartmouth IRB and the MUHAS REC, (3) organize a short-term training program at Dartmouth for the MUHAS REC administrator on use of the new electronic IRB database, (4) create a novel rapid-review sub-committee for collaborative review and monitoring of new and significant modifications of research protocols being conducted at Dartmouth and MUHAS, (5) leverage opportunities to sustain the new innovative systems put into place at the MUHAS REC, and (6) cultivate and grow the on-going partnership between the Dartmouth IRB and MUHAS REC through sustainable and interactive program development. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Dartmouth/Muhimbili Collaborative IRB Training Program will provide the training and resource development activities to enhance IRB/REC review and monitoring for joint research projects being undertaken at each university. An innovative series of videoconference review sessions and training workshops will improve the competencies of both committees in order to more effectively process research protocols. These will enhance public health and biomedical research important to the betterment of health in the US and sub-Saharan Africa.